At present, water, tea, juice and the like (collectively referred to as “beverage” in this specification) in which hydrogen is dissolved are provided in various forms. A beverage in which hydrogen is dissolved is thought to be able to reduce active oxygen harmful to health and eliminate it. The beverage is supplied and sold in the form of an aluminum can containing the beverage in which hydrogen is directly encapsulated, a PET bottle containing the beverage and having a cap in which hydrogen is encapsulated as disclosed in a patent publication No. 1 or the like.
The method disclosed in the patent publication No. 1 is constituted so that consumers themselves dissolve hydrogen encapsulated in the cap into the beverage prior to drinking it.
On the other hand, in the first-mentioned method, since the beverage manufacturer dissolved hydrogen into the beverage, it took a long time for the beverage to reach the consumers. Therefore, PET bottles through which hydrogen can permeate could not be employed as the beverage container and the cost of the beverage container inevitably became high. In addition, the consumers could not be offered a wider range of choices about the kind of beverage contained in the container.
To the contrary, in the method disclosed in Patent publication No. 1, the consumer of the beverage can dissolve hydrogen into the beverage contained in the commercially available PET bottle and it is not necessary for the beverage manufacturer to use a special container. Thus, increase in the cost of the beverage bottle can be prevented and it is possible for the consumer to dissolve hydrogen into the various existing beverages, so that narrowing of consumers' choice of the beverage type can be prevented.